Le coeur a ses raisons
by Nevermind555
Summary: OS dédié à Karl Ruprecht Kroenen.  Petit résumé d'un parcours hors du commun...


**Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore...  
><strong>

_... et à plus forte raison si ce coeur possède une clé. Une clé... non pour le verrouiller mais pour le remonter. Une clé... c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé, une clé._

Son nom est peu banal : Karl Ruprecht Kroenen.

Un artiste. Brut.

Sa note était si pure. Ses cordes vocales furent la genèse de sa déchéance.

Car l'ange dont la voix résonnait jusqu'aux cieux et dont les cheveux touchaient au divin avait déjà des failles en lui... au lieu de s'en écarter, l'ange a préféré se déchoir.

Sa chair, il ne la supportait plus. Tant de fragilité, tant de choses vouées à disparaître. Il lui fallait autre chose que la douleur. Ou il fallait élever la douleur à son paroxysme pour qu'elle se mue en plaisir. Un plaisir dont le cheminement plaisait beaucoup à l'adolescent dont la voix s'était éloignée de lui, privant le corps de pureté, de génie, le rendant inutile. Le but était de diriger l'être vers une porte de sortie.

A l'abri des regards, des regrets soulignés par les caractère noirs : "L'ange rattrapé par la puberté", Karl avait trouvé de quoi s'élever au-dessus de la banalité. Le prodige résidait maintenant dans une autre discipline : celle de maîtriser la douleur, voire de la changer en son contraire. Un défi... un cheminement. 

Le corps n'a servi que de tremplin à de multiples expériences ; mutilé, disloqué, testé, ouvert, persécuté, découpé... c'est avec un acharnement redoublé que Karl entreprenait ses auto-mutilations. Chaque plaie, chaque couture, chaque parcelle avait son histoire. Il était un puzzle, une carte vivante. Il pouvait dire mieux que quiconque que la souffrance n'était que silence, isolement, une voie, un aboutissement. 

Puis une nouvelle croyance vit le jour dans la foulée des meurtrissures : la fusion de la chair et du métal, des tissus et de la précision mécanique.

Il fallait aller plus loin, plus vite.

Se tenir au-delà de la souffrance était un art et il y excellait.

Il admirait les automates ; ces poupées muent par mécanisme qui ressemblaient tant aux Hommes.

Il avait déjà tu cette part d'humanité en lui. Il en voulait à son coeur de vieillir, de faiblir, de se corroder. Il était impératif de trouver mieux ; d'en faire une machine à vivre... une éternité.

Il conçut dans le secret de son laboratoire, nuit après nuit, un mécanisme horloger performant qu'il s'implanterait bientôt et qui supplanterait l'autre, contre l'avis même de la raison, façonnant les rouages, modelant les mécanismes, précisant les mouvements avec un dandinement de la tête.

Il était parfait, de cette perfection unique, mécanique et chirurgicale. 

L'image du petit ange blond qui enchantait les capitales de l'Europe entière avec sa voix avait fait place à une solide machine, à un scientifique dont le fanatisme n'avait servi qu'à hisser l'humain jusqu'à son point ultime : en faire un dieu de chair et de métal, la consécration de l'oeuvre ultime. 

"Et moi, je t'ai attendu. Je ne me suis pas attachée à ce que tu représentais ou non. Mon regard va bien au-delà de ton état. Tu es. Je suis. C'est là toute la beauté de la vie."

Grincement dans l'horlogerie rodée, heurt dans le système infaillible de la dimension d'acier.

Des sentiments, encore. Toujours. Ils gravitent autour de l'âme comme autant de satellites.

Il a aimé, un jour, peut-être. Les mots, les regards, gravés dans la chair et le métal. Murmures des alliages, repli de la mémoire synchronisée.

Il y a longtemps, dans un passé imprimé dans le subconscient, la chaleur d'un autre corps, la tendresse des gestes, la présence rassurante, recherchée et voulue.

Aimer se résumait à si peu de maux. 

A servir des maîtres dont l'obsessionnelle quête de pureté, qu'elle soit raciale ou autre, répondait à sa recherche effrénée de créations supérieures, K. R. Kroenen en aurait presque oublié l'essentiel : le génie pillé de ces hommes. Ils étaient loin de posséder le savoir d'un scientifique borné, donné corps et âme à la science si tant est qu'elle soit occulte.

Lorsque la lune montrait sa pâleur, les clameurs de la foule applaudissant l'artiste sur l'estrade réapparaissaient, plus fortes et plus violentes qu'auparavant.

Il avait eu beau s'arracher des lambeaux de peau comme pour se détacher du passé, ce dernier finissait toujours par le rattraper. Et lui apparaissait, parmi les visages inconnus, celui, précis comme les secondes qui s'écoulaient, de l'être aimé. Il reproduisait ses traits dans les croquis de ses fantaisies mécaniques, il se plaisait à lui imaginer une vie heureuse et loin de lui. 

Le bonheur était tout lointain, comme un oiseau prisonnier d'une tour.

Il lui arrivait même de pleurer, les larmes inondant les globes privés de paupières, roulant le long des joues ourlées, venant s'abimer sur sa bouche abandonnée par les lèvres.

Karl détestait ses larmes qui lui rappelaient la fois où sa voix s'était brisée, le jour où la puberté l'avait emporté sur la pureté. Il s'en était senti souillé, dépouillé, fendu de l'intérieur.

Il avait commencé à se haïr, profondément.

Puis les chants martiaux avaient ravivé sa flamme et son intérêt. Des lignes entières de soldats marchant au pas, sous la même bannière. Karl aimait l'esprit de camaraderie qui régnait en son sein. Il se sentait faire corps, enfin, avec le monde en perpétuel changement.

Il avait juré fidélité et portait sur le ceinturon : "Meine Ehre heisst Treue."*

L'uniforme lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse, d'oublier les massacres faits à son corps ; c'était un champ de bataille et la guerre lui allait à merveille. Gravir les échelons dans la hiérachie était possible, de même que diriger des troupes. Il était zélé, décoré, enthousiaste. Puis, une nouvelle fois, son rêve se brisa. L'histoire revenait sur sa course comme la trotteuse d'un cadran : l'Obersturmbannführer Kroenen était destitué, tenu éloigné du régime déchu. 

Lorsque la lassitude le gagnait, il positionnait la clé de telle façon que son corps plongeait dans un sommeil artificiel, une mise en veille indolore, indifférente aux troubles extérieurs, un état catatonique sans danger.

"Karl..."

La voix le faisait se réveiller en sursaut, happant l'air à travers le masque filtrant, serrant de toute la force que permettait le métal son poing d'acier, il était donc encore vivant...

La clé tourna, relançant le coeur d'un mouvement régulier. L'horlogerie remise en marche, il sortit enfin du cauchemar.

Viendra-t-il le jour heureux où cette présence le quittera enfin ?... ou était-ce là son dernier souffle de vie ?...

Il agonisait d'une mort si différente de ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer, asphyxié par le caractère vivace de ses souvenirs.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il était fou. Fou d'aimer. 

FIN.

* "Mon honneur est ma loyauté."


End file.
